Not Another Brain Bot Surprise
by Megan Martian
Summary: What Roxanne doesn't expect to find in her toiletries bag on the night she moves into Evil Lair. IT'S SO FLUFFY!


**_A/N: Just a little oneshot I cooked up while at school and work. it wouldn't leave me alone. :P Also posted to the Megamind livejournal community site as well, so yeah :P_**

**_My Beta is out of town and so this was completely edited by yours truly -_- Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Whew!<em> I'm _exhausted!_" Roxanne exclaimed as she strolled into her new bedroom, Megamind's room, stripping off her simple red t-shirt as she walked to the bathroom with the last of her bags.

The blue oversized headed defender of Metro City, the alien known as Megamind happily followed her, closing their door and smirked, "You can thank me _properly_ for my brilliant idea of dehydrating everything before packing, later." He leaned against their master suite bathroom door and he bit his lip as he watched her riffle through her bag on the bathroom's wide sink counter. "Minion'll be back with the pizza's soon."

After a pause of feeling his stare, she looked up grinning, "Hey- what're you lookin' at?"

"Just admiring my _officially moved in gehrlfriend,_ of course." He cocked his head and wiggled an eyebrow, "Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe." She giggled as she playfully sashayed in front of him, showing off her zebra-striped bra and tight blue jeans.

Smirking, he narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you temptress…"

She lifted herself onto the counter to sit and continued to go through her bag. "Guh, where the heck did I put my razor?"

Megamind swaggered up to her and placed his hands on her waist and rubbed her sides, she knew that evil glint in his eye and teasingly ignored him as she pointedly continued searching her bag. "Keep looking. Meanwhile, I'm just going to help myself to a small_ award _for my invaluable services." He purred as he happily nuzzled his face between her covered breasts, making positive noises while doing so.

"Trying to take advantage of me while I'm not paying attention?" she asked as she laughingly pushed his giant blue head away, "_That_ seems like an act of villainy and I _know_ the city's resident superhero would _never_ do something as diabolical as that."

He sneered as he quirked his eyebrow, "'Muah-ha-ha...' I guess old habits die hard, _Miss Ritchi_."

The reporter stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to paw her way through her bag, "Ugh, that's it." She overturned her bag into his sink and continued to search for her elusive—"What's this?" between kissing her chested regions he lazily eyed the softly glowing blue cube that she was holding.

"That, my dear, is a dehydrated cube. We've been handling them all day. I thought you were aware of this."

She gave him a look, "Yeah, I know what it is, but what's it doing in my toiletries bag?"

He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Maybe… you… put it in there?"

She frowned, "No, I kept this bag separate from all of that."

"Why don't you rehydrate it and see what it is?" he suggested as his fingers crawled their way up her back, towards her bra's clasp, hissing, _"Victory is mine!"_

After over a year of dating and subsequent fornicating, she acted with playful indifference as she leaned toward the tap, but before she turned it on, she shot a glare to her busy blue boyfriend, "Woe be to you if this is another Brain Bot…"

He held up his hands innocently, "Wasn't me, I swear!"

"Uh-huh. And that's what you said the last time." she continued as she turned back to the tap, "And the time before that, and the time before that. It was funny the first few times but this is getting ridiculous."

"Just rehydrate it, woman!" he demanded as he plunged onward to his failing task of unfastening her bra. _"This confounded thing is coming off!"_

"Fine, but I swear I'm causing bodily harm if it's the one that bites…" she threatened as she dropped the cube in the sink and turned the faucet.

With a forlorn sigh, he gave up his attempts of removing her support garment and simply laced his arms around her waist and watched.

Roxanne's brows furrowed in confusion as the _Brain Bot Surprise_that she expected didn't pop out of the little cube. Instead, it was a small blue velvet box.

"…What…?" timidly, she pulled it out of the sink and brought it towards the two.

"Open it." Megamind urged softly, laying his head against her chest and watched his girlfriend lovingly.

She silently did, and placed a hand over her fluttering heart. "Oh…"

Inside the little box, between the twin cushions, was a ring of white gold with a blue star sapphire in the center surrounded by small diamonds. "Oh, Megs…" she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

He whispered, "Maybe back when I was a bad guy, I taught you a thing or two." He tightened his arms around her middle and whispered, "You've kidnapped my heart, Roxanne." Standing taller he touched his forehead to hers, "_Please_ say you'll keep it."

With trembling fingers, she pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on; all she could manage to get out was a babbled, "Yes! Yes, I-I will!" as she threw her arms and legs around her hero in a firm squeeze and covered his gleeful face in kisses, all the while laughing and bouncing happily.


End file.
